


Forbiden Lovers

by MrsACrichton



Category: Farscape RPF, Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: Adultery, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Pregnancy, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsACrichton/pseuds/MrsACrichton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A A.U what if story.</p><p>Now fully updated.<br/>Enjoy.</p><p>New chapter added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Adult content, few swearwords (nothing to strong but is a M story)  
> I started this back in sept last year and now finally happy with how its turned out. (took long enough).
> 
> hope all you fellow BB/CB fans enjoy this.
> 
> as always comments good and bad are very welcome.
> 
> Enjoy. As this is now complete.

Forbidden Lovers.

*2005, Vancouver, September*

He'd never had this problem before, ever.  
Since their baby had been conceived they just couldn't deny the strong feelings they had for each other anymore.  
Ben stood next to her, in his hand was the scan photo of their baby, he looked at it with awe. Their son looked so perfect.  
"Wow" He said almost a whisper.  
"He’s got a good kick on him too" Claudia smiled at him.  
"I bet he has, he's gonna be a football player"  
"I bloody hope not" Claudia swore.  
"It’s really a boy?" Ben asked.  
"Yeah he's big like his daddy" Claudia winked at him, beaming.  
Ben kissed her deeply his hand rested on her pregnancy bump.

*Sydney, 1998* The Audition:

"Hi" Ben Browder smiled as she walked over to him, wearing a tight white tank top, jeans her black hair was up in a loose pony tail.  
"Hi" Claudia Black replied smiling.  
'Wow that smile' Ben thought to himself, he could feel his heart beating quicker in his chest.  
They had chemistry; it was obvious to them and to everyone.  
‘Cute, very cute’ Claudia though.

*Sydney, 2000*

 

"I'm gonna miss these times" Ben grinned at her as they lay, post sex, together in her trailer after filming had ended for the day.  
They'd found a private moment to be together before Gigi, will get them both drunk at the rap party.  
"Mmm hmm, me too" Claudia lay on top of him, the blanket lay bunched up at the foot of the pull-out bed. The blinds were closed, the door locked (they didn't need Gigi walking in on them during sex, though she was probably listening at the window.)  
Rygel , the puppet, had broken a server and the cast had been told to stay on site just in case it could be fixed, this didn't look likely though now. Ben and Claudia didn't care this meant they had more time to be together.  
It had been almost 18 months since they had admitted their feelings for each other and had begun an affair.   
A nock on the door made them both jump; Ben kissed Claudia's neck nipping her playfully.  
"Yes" Claudia called out (a little to excitedly).  
"Just to let you know they can’t fix Rygel so you we can go home" Anthony called back.  
"Ok thanks" Claudia giggled as Ben had punched the air happily with joy.  
This meant more fucking.  
"That's the best news I've heard all day, Rygel’s broken how sad" Ben grinned.  
Claudia kissed Bens chest and began to move down kissing as she moved.  
"Were do you think you’re going?" Ben asked with a smile.  
"Well seems only fair, you've done this twice to me today" Claudia beamed.  
"Wow" Ben panted. "Oh babe" He looked up at her as she straddled him.  
Every-one else from cast and crew had gone home for the night so it meant they didn't need to be as quiet as before.  
"I’m really gonna miss you" Ben said softly as they kissed gently.  
"I’m gonna miss you too" She replied.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The months passed slowly. Too slowly.  
Ben counted the days to the convention they'd be doing together, alone just them.  
"Hey" She beamed at his as he stood in the doorway of the flat; she had in Sydney, with a long stem red rose in his mouth. She laughed.  
"Ow" Ben laughed. "Thorns really sharp, happy Valentine’s day" He added rubbing his sore top lip.  
Claudia let him into the flat; her room-mate was away for the weekend.  
"I'm really glad you’re here" Claudia smiled as she smelt the rose and looked at him. "Valentine’s day was yesterday" she added.  
Ben closed the door behind him before he surprised her. Claudia made an adorable squeak as Ben surprised her.  
Ben pinned her up against the wall of the hall way. His arms around her waist and he kissed her.  
They parted after several moments both breathing quickly.  
"Does this mean you've missed me?" She asked.  
Ben was sure she must be able to feel his growing problem in his boxers.   
"Like I've got no air to breathe" He said.  
Claudia pulled him to her again and kissed him deeply. They had both missed each other, and the thought of being in proximity again made them both crazy.  
"Fuck, I've missed you" Claudia swore as Ben kissed her neck.  
"You wanna take this somewhere more comfy" She added a minute later, with a glint in her eye. She already knew the answer.  
Ben lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. They both laughed happily as he laid her gently on the bed.  
Claudia knelt on the bed facing him and they kissed again this time slower.  
Ben unbuttoned the cute top she had on.  
He kicked off his shoes.  
They wanted each other badly.  
They kissed again, pausing only to pull Ben's shirt over his head and throw it onto the floor by the bed.  
Suddenly Ben pulled away.  
"Shit, I don't have any-thing" He said looking at her half naked on the bed.  
"I'm on the pill" She replied quickly, she was now un-doing Ben's jeans.  
"Glad to hear" He heard himself say. He stepped out of them.  
He could feel his erection in his boxers starting to hurt, he'd never wanted anyone like he did right now.  
He felt so turned on and he could tell she was too.  
Claudia kissed his stomach gently making Ben gasp her name. His boxers were coming off.  
Claudia was only dressed in a pink lace bra that was done up at the front by a silk bow in the centre. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen her in.  
Ben lay on his back with Claudia straddling him, he sat up to kiss her deeply, and he slowly slipped the straps of her shoulders with his tongue, placing kisses in their place. Taking one of the silk ties in his teeth he pulled and the bra came undone.  
'Holy shit she is so hot' he thought.  
Ben flipped them over so he lay on top.  
"Four months is too long to wait to fuck you" He said as he kissed her neck.  
They were now panting.  
Claudia closed her eyes and moaned gently when Ben licked her nipple.  
"Ben stop teasing" She moaned. "It’s been too long"   
Ben rolled his hips against hers and she bit her bottom lip, moaning softly.  
"Happy valentine’s day babe" He said.  
"Happy valentine’s day" Claudia replied, she gasped as she felt Ben slide in to her until he was completely inside her.  
Ben began to move slowly in-out.  
He knew neither of them was going to last long but they had all night alone together.  
They had been apart for too long; sex just wasn't the same with anyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

*Sydney, 2002*  
Ben stepped off the plane and back in Sydney for the fourth season of Farscape. He was counting the weeks, days and hours till he would be with her again. Feel her under him again. They had stayed in contact over the break after Claudia had gotten a job offer in the states for a movie. Sadly Claude wouldn’t be back for several more weeks due to the movie running over.  
He had sent her several texts over the weeks telling her: he couldn’t wait to be with her again, and that he loved her. Her texts were not like they used to be, they were more reserved for Claudia than normal unlike the ones she sent him last season. Some-thing was wrong, he could feel it.  
Then the day he got to see her again arrived.  
Ben saw her outside her trailer talking to Gigi. Not wanting to interrupt Ben kept his distance till she’d gone.  
“Hey gorgeous” Ben moved to kiss her. She let him but it felt different. Ok now he was worried.  
“Can we talk” She said  
“Is that what we’re calling it?” He joked, she didn’t laugh.  
His stomach flipped. This was bad.  
“What’s wrong baby.?” He asked her.  
“I’m so sorry Ben, I.... I’ve met someone else.” The words hit him like a blow to his heart.  
“Who is he?, and actor?”  
“No, he’s called Jamie..... Ben I’m so sorry” Claudia said. “You’re not prepared to leave her and I can’t be the other woman anymore. I really am very sorry” She said.  
“It’s fine really” He faked that he was ok about it, that his heart wasn’t breaking.   
He loved her, he knew that now. It was just too late.  
“How are you?” Ant asked Ben on set.  
“Fucking fantastic” Ben said sarcastically. “She’s met someone else” Even saying the words out aloud hurt.  
“I know G told me. You gonna be ok?” Ant asked gently.  
“Will be, I should have left Fran before some other bastard take the woman I love away from me, I should have done the right thing, I didn’t. Now I can never have her again, that hurts Ant. I love her.” Ben said angrily.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

*March, Vancouver, 2005*  
Ben walked onto the set of Stargate SG1 for its ninth season opener.  
And there she was.  
His heart started to beat quicker at seeing her again. Yeah she could still do that to him.  
She saw him, waved him over to her and beamed at him with one of her smile that could light a dark cavern, not to mention melt him completely.  
"Hi Ben" Claudia beamed at him as they hugged. "It’s great to see you again, you look great" She added.  
"Hi Claude, yeah I'm good, and you, back in leathers again." He smiled at her costume that didn't leave much to the imagination. 'Fuck you’re so bloody hot' he thought as they parted.  
"Yeah back in leathers, sucks don't it" She said.  
"Well you could carry them off" Ben smiled as he looked around for some one. "He not here with you?”  
Claudia knew who he meant.  
"No, he's working back home, I can wait to see him as it’s only for a couple of months." She said, she seemed glad he wasn't there with her. "Fran not here?”  
"Nope, she's got family crisis and is in London, took the kids with her." Ben said. "You wanna go for a catch up after filming?"  
'Please say yes' he mentally pleaded her.  
"Ok sound good" Claudia said.  
Mentally Ben was now doing cartwheels and punching the air with joy as if he's just won the super bowl.  
'God she's so hot' he thought as they took their places on set for the first take. He gave himself a mental slap. 'Fucking stop it she's married now'  
After filming had ended for the day, Ben found her standing in tight jeans that hugged her backside, boots, a winter coat that also hugged her body very well (Ben was very jealous of everything she had on) she had her back to him.  
"Get your coat Black you've pulled" He called out in a bad Australian accent.  
Claudia smiled as her insides did a back flip at hearing his voice.  
"So have you Browder" She said in an American accent.  
"Oh, that was bad." Ben smiled.  
"Yours was worse" Claudia beamed.  
Sitting in a corner of the pub, they talked.  
"When we spoke this morning, you seamed glad he wasn't here with you, every-thing ok?”  
"Oh that, yeah, we had an argument the morning I flew over here, not our first since we got married will not be our last." Claudia sipped her wine. "I'm just glad to see a friendly face"  
Some-thing was stirring in his boxers. Her voice had that affect on him, as did her smile, pretty much every-thing about her made him hard.  
Ben tried not to remember the sound of her moaning. Shit, too late.

*Three weeks later*

"Hey, you ok?" He asked her softly. They lay in her bed in the hotel she was staying at while she was there in Canada.  
"Yeah, just thinking" She sighed.  
"What about?" Ben kissed her shoulder then trailed kisses down her collarbone as he lay on top of her.  
"Well, I was going to say some-thing before, but we shagged again." She bit her bottom lip. She'd missed this lot.  
Ben's erection was against her hip. She moved against him and smiled.  
They kissed as Ben slid into her again.  
Moaning, they began again.  
Claudia kissed him like she used to kiss him before she became some-one else's wife.

"Morning" Ben said to her quietly, the next morning at the Tea and Coffee table at the studio. "Sleep well?"  
"Morning" She replied, "I did, did you?" She remembered this dance, scratch that she LOVED this dance.  
"Eventually" Ben said his nose rubbed against the back of her ear. He breathed her in. Moving closer to her.  
"Again later" She asked him breathlessly she could feel that feeling growing deep in her stomach.  
"Fuck yeah" He heard her gasp when he swore.  
"Lunch, My trailer?"  
She walked away, leaving Ben with the thought of her, under him, on top, moaning, and coming.  
'This is gonna be a long morning' He told himself. 'Can’t wait'  
*****  
Ben woke suddenly. It was still dark. He glanced at his watch, it said:  
03:40.  
He groaned then turned over to hold her. The bed was empty, but still warm.  
"Claude?" He called out sitting up.  
"In here" She called back weakly.  
He put on his boxers and got up.  
He found her bent over the toilet, being sick. He held her hair out the way as she vomited again.  
"Babe" Ben lifted her into his arms, once she'd brushed her teeth, and carried her back to bed.  
"I'm sure it’s just a bug, you've been working hard, and been tired" He said. Claudia wasn't sure about the 'bug' idea.  
"I'm sure it is" Claudia sighed as he held her gently. He listened to her breathing as she fell asleep.  
It had felt like a honeymoon for them the past month. Wait, a month? She couldn't be, could she?


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

*Vancouver, late Jan. 2006*

Claudia was tired. The baby had finally worn himself out and she lay him down in his crib to sleep.  
He grumbled softly at not being in her arms like he preferred.  
"Shhh your OK I'm right here" She soothed him gently.  
Claudia felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She smiled.  
"That will be your daddy. You ready to see him again?" She smiled as her son waved his fist at her.  
Claudia flipped her phone open and pressed the answer key.  
"Hi where are you?"  
"I'm outside" He replied.  
"OK I'll let you in" Claudia kissed her baby's head gently before walking out his room to let Ben in the front door.

*Sydney, May, 2005*

Claudia sat next to her husband Jamie. It had been a couple of days since she got back from Vancouver. And she had been unable to tell him she was pregnant, and it was not his.  
'Do it Claudia' she told herself. 'NOW’  
"We need to talk" She began  
"What about?" He asked.  
"When I was in Canada, I found out that I'm pregnant”  
"That's fantastic" He beamed  
"No it’s not. Well yes it is.” Claudia paused for a second “I'm so sorry. It’s not yours"  
His face dropped.  
"If not mine who's" His face changed when he realised who.  
"His, isn't it?" He had seen Farscape. He knew how Ben and Claudia were with each other. She nodded unable to talk.  
"I'm sorry I never met for it to happen." She said finally.  
"Do you want him or me?" He asked.  
"We are married!" She said also standing.  
"Him or me?" He pressed on  
"Him" Claudia said quickly. Hearing herself say it out aloud surprised her. "Him”

 

*April. Vancouver. 2005*

"How many weeks?" Ben asked her gently.  
"Not sure five weeks at the most"  
"So it’s not his?" Ben said his hand held hers gently and lovingly.  
She shook her head.  
"Do you want it?, the baby?" She asked.  
"Don't you?" Ben looked surprised   
She nodded.  
Tears took over for several minutes.  
"Ben I’m so sorry" Claudia said as Ben held her.  
"You don't have anything to be sorry for" He smiled” I asked you for the drink. And yes I would love to have this baby with you. You know I'm in love with you”  
He hated seeing her cry.  
"What are we gonna do?" She asked him.  
"I will leave Fran; I should have done it ages ago. Now I have two reasons to do that" He kissed her softly.  
"I don't want you to do that. Not because of me"  
"No it’s OK. I've been a coward not to do the right thing. I want this. Us. You." He told her.  
"I’ll leave Jamie I shouldn't have married him”

*Late Jan. Vancouver, 2006*

Claudia opened the door to see Ben standing there with a smile on his face.  
"Hi handsome” Claudia beamed.  
"Hey gorgeous" Ben smiled as he closed the door behind him. "I've missed you both. How is he?”  
"Just drifted off" Claudia smiled as Ben kissed her deeply.  
Crying broke them up.  
"At least he was asleep" she added.  
"Can I?" Ben asked.  
"Sure he's your son"  
Ben darted off towards the crying to bring him back into the main room.  
"His grown" Ben beamed down at their son in his arms.  
"He is a good feeder once he gets going" She smiled at the sight before her. Her two boys.   
“Mommy did well didn't she?" He asked the baby.  
"I'm sorry again for not being there in time for the birth." Ben said sitting next to Claudia on the sofa.  
"It's OK really. My mom was there and I had my doula there. I'm sorry again for how she treated you"

 

*Sept. Vancouver, 2005*

"Everything ok?" Claudia asked him as they sat together, she could sense some-thing was wrong.  
"Fran knows about the baby. I told her everything" Ben sighed. "We have split up."  
"I'm sorry Ben"  
"Not your fault it takes two."He said his hand rested on her bump. "You and him?” He needed to know.  
"Divorcing" She replied.  
"You OK?" he asked  
"Will be" She smiled back.  
"You look amazing. Pregnancy suits you; I've always thought that even during filming the mini-series." Ben smiled.  
Claudia jumped.  
"Oh kicking?" He asked, and she nodded.

(next day)  
Claudia sat next to Ben at lunch break the next day at filming.  
Amanda, Chris, Michael and Beau had joined them. The atmosphere was relaxed and friendly.  
"How you feeling? not long to go now" Amanda smiled to Claudia.  
"Feeling better now I had horrific morning sickness. But feeling great now. Just tired”  
"I remember that" Amanda smiled back. “Not pleasant”  
"Do you know what you’re having or do you want a surprise?" Chris asked.  
"We are having a boy" Ben beamed.  
"Congrats" Michael said.  
"Ow stop that" Claudia told her bump.  
"Kicked" Ben asked worried.  
"No punching my bladder" she breathed deeply.  
Amanda smiled her sympathy.   
Ben’s mind drifted back to the night before.

They sat talking and laughing. The moment felt right.  
She was so close to him, he couldn't help it. She was like a drug to him.  
He reached over to her and moved a hair from her eyes, she breathed in deeply. That felt nice.  
Her heart was beating quicker at his contact.  
She reached out and touched Ben’s hand as it dropped by her shoulder. She kissed his wrist gently, Ben gasped at the kiss. The feeling went directly to his groin.  
“I’ve missed you so much" she whispered  
"So have I" Ben breathed deeply as they moved closer to each other.  
Their lips touched softly at first then the kiss got deeper. They parted after several moments.  
"I've wanted to do that the moment I walked in the door" Claudia bit her bottom lip.  
"I'm glad you did" Ben chuckled before kissing her again deeply.  
Before long they were in the bedroom. Ben loved her pregnant shape.  
She lay on her left side facing him. His hand lay on her belly feeling their son kick and move after his parents had made love.  
"You’re so beautiful" Ben whispered.  
"You mean huge" She teased him  
"No I mean beautiful. All of you. The thought of you having our baby, there's nothing sexier than making love to the woman pregnant with your child." He smiled.  
She loved him. She was his completely.  
They both jumped at the feel of a punch from the baby.  
"Hey you don't punch your mom" Ben kissed her soft skin on her belly.  
Claudia's voice brought him back from his day dreaming.  
"You OK?" she asked him  
"Sorry?" he looked at her.  
"You were miles away" Amanda looked at them both with a smile on her face.  
"Oh just thinking" He gave Claudia that look that told her he was thinking of the sex they'd had last night and she beamed at him remembering it herself.

*Sydney. December, 2005*

She was in pain. The baby was coming a week early.  
Claudia stood leaning against the counter in her kitchen. She was trying to control her breathing but it hurt.  
"Slower Claudia breathe slowly." Her doula told her softly.  
Claudia was trying to call Ben and tell home their son was coming. When he answered the phone she found herself unable to speak.  
"Ben it’s me" she said "Ow" A contraction hit her.  
"Claude, what's wrong?" He sounded worried. "Honey"  
"Our baby is coming" she managed to say.  
"Breathe slowly in and out. Honey" he told her gently.  
"You should be here Ben I need you"  
"How far apart are the contractions?"  
"About ten minutes"  
Ben swore.  
"I'm leaving mine now but, I'm not gonna get there in time. You can do this. I love you" Ben breathed deeper as if he was gonna cry. "Give him a kiss from me" He added  
"I will. Hurry. I love you" her own tears began to fall


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Jan. Vancouver, 2006

Claudia was close, so close. They were trying to be quiet so not to wake the baby. She had expected to feel some pain or discomfort the first time she had sex after the birth but there was only pleasure. Ben knew what he was doing.  
He lay on his back hands on her hips as she moved slowly on him.  
Their breathing was quick they were both panting. This felt so amazing.  
Ben sat up to kiss her wildly as they both began to lose the control and find their release together.  
“God, baby that was fucking amazing" Ben moaned. Laying down with her still on top of him his arms around her and her arms rested on his shoulders. Claudia kissed his neck.  
"Thank you" She kissed his neck as she lay next to him on the bed.  
"Oh babe you've already have" He smiled at her.  
Crying broke them apart.  
Ben got up to bring the baby for his feed.  
Claudia couldn't help but beam at the sight before her. Ben in his Jeans that hung off his hips, bare feet and topless holding their son in his arms  
Her two boys. She adored them both.  
“He's hungry"  
"Here, dinners here" Claudia told the baby as Ben lay him into her arms, the baby latched on to her left breast and began to suckle.  
"Good boy" Ben beamed as he lay next to Claudia and their baby who was awake and looking at his parents as he fed.  
Ben kissed her shoulder as he pulled the covers over them.  
"He looks so much like you" Ben smiled at her.  
"Mmm hmm, he does have your nose and your ears" Claudia smiled at Ben.   
"Yeah sorry about that little guy. He has your eyes, something else to drive me crazy" Claudia rested her head on Ben’s shoulder.  
*****  
Amanda sat with her daughter on her lap talking to Claudia the next day.  
"How's motherhood?" Amanda asked.  
"I love it especially now Ben is involved"  
"How is the new daddy?"  
"He is great, tired" Ben said. He'd just walked into the trailer that he shared with Claudia.  
"Hi you" Ben kissed Claudia then the baby in her arms.  
The baby lay sleeping when Ben’s cell rang.  
Claudia gave Ben a 'turn it off ' look when the baby began to grumble.  
Amanda was called back to set so she left.  
Ben answered the call.  
It was Fran.  
Ben sighed when he got off the phone   
"She’s coming over on Friday to talk to us both"  
"She is going to sign the paperwork?"  
"I hope so" Ben replied.

*December. US, 2005*

Ben’s cell rang, jumping him awake.  
He'd fallen asleep in front of the TV. He turned it off before answering the call.  
"Ben it’s me" the voice said. "Ow”  
Ben stood his heart pounding in his chest.  
"Our baby's coming" Claudia told him.  
Ben found his shoes and put them on. Grabbing his bag that he'd had packed with everything he would need for the birth and a few weeks after. He turned off the lights and rushed out the door.  
"You should be here Ben I need you”  
"How far apart are the contractions?”  
"Ten minutes" She said.  
"Fuck" Ben whispered.  
"My doula is with me" Claudia told him.  
"I'm leaving mine now, but I'm not gonna get there in time. You can do this. I love you" He took a breath. "Give him a kiss from me" He added as tears threatened to fall.  
He could hear Claudia's voice begin to waver with emotion.  
'Babe don't cry' he tried to say.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

*Friday. Jan. Vancouver, 2006*  
Fran knocked on the front door and Ben answered after a couple of moments.  
"She here?" Fran asked coldly.  
"Yes, she's just changing the baby, she'll be out in a second" Ben knew this was not gonna be easy. "Can I get you anything?”  
She shook her head.  
"Fran please understand we never meant for this to happen this way. I am in love with Claudia and our son" Ben said calmly.  
"She's really got her claws in you doesn't she?!"  
“Don't talk that way about Claudia. I need her Fran" Ben said his voice shaking slightly.  
Ben heard the baby’s room door close softly behind him, as he spoke. Claudia’s voice was so calm, non confrontational. He admired how Claudia was dealing with this.  
"Fran, I'm sorry this is so difficult for you to accept. My ex husband understood how I feel about Ben" Claudia said to Fran.  
"How long have you both been going behind my back? Honestly how long?" Fran asked. Now looking at Ben than at Claudia.  
'Shit' Ben thought.  
"Since season two of Farscape. But it ended when Claude met Jamie" Ben said.  
"I always knew deep down, I hoped that you'd come to your senses" Fran said.  
She had of course known about the way Ben would talk about Claudia the way he'd look at her. Those late night talks at work the way he would say Claudia’s name in his sleep. The way Ben reacted to the news that Claudia was getting married.  
"I'm sorry it’s come to this Fran” Ben replied.  
"So am I" Fran said as she signed the papers.

*Sydney. 2002*

"Ben I've got something to give you" Claudia caught up with him during lunch break.  
"As long as it’s not to do with that wedding" He said coldly, more than he had wanted to.  
"Ben please" She pleaded him.  
“Don't marry him, please Claude" Ben pleaded with her.  
"Leave Fran and I won't.”  
"I can't just leave her she’s the mother of my kids"  
"You want us to be together as do I. I'm sick of sneaking away for a quick fuck in the car or at some hotel. I want more Ben. I want a family I'm not gonna have that if I wait for you!" Claudia walked away.

*Sydney. December2005*

Ben raced through the airport to meet Ant in the car outside.  
"Thanks for the lift mate" Ben said to him as he got into the car next to him.  
They drove quickly to the hospital were Claudia had said she was delivering at.  
"Thanks" Ben said as they pulled up outside the maternity department.  
"Go I'll park, see you in there. Give her a big hug from me" Ant told him.  
Ben raced up the steps into the reception to the maternity department.  
“Sorry has Claudia Black delivered yet?" Ben asked the nurse on the desk.  
"And you are?" She asked him  
"I'm the baby's father" Ben told her proudly.  
“Yes she's resting now"  
"Can I see her" Ben was breathing deeply.  
"Yes Ms Black is in recovery room 14”  
"Thanks" Ben walked in through the door that led to the recovery rooms. He found recovery room 14   
Ben’s heart was pounding in his head as he knocked on the door softly then entered, quietly closing the door behind him.  
There she was, sleeping on her right side. The baby lay in his cot next to her bed.  
She stirs softly, opening tired eyes.  
“Hi" She smiled at him.  
"Hey mommy" Ben kisses her gently as she sits up gingerly. "I'm so sorry I'm late" He said.  
"It’s OK your here now. Do you want to meet him?" She nods to the sleeping bundle in the cot next to the bed.  
Ben lifted his small new born son into his arms. He looked so perfect.  
"Wow" Ben breathed deeply. ‘I'm a daddy’ he thought. We have a baby son.   
A nock on the door, broke the silence in the room. Claudia’s mum entered, she stopped dead when she saw Ben sitting next to Claudia on the bed, the baby in his arms.  
“Mum, you remember Ben” Claudia said happily.  
“Yes I do. Does your wife know your here?” Claudia’s mum said harshly.  
“MUM, DONT.” Claudia said sharply to her mum. “And it’s EX-WIFE”  
“It’s ok, yes I was married when we conceived our baby, but I am in love with your daughter. I was a coward for not making the right decisions before, I will not be again.” Ben said calmly to Claudia’s mum.  
The baby had begun to fuss, so Ben handed him over to Claudia to feed. Ben sat next to Claudia, watching their son nurse, Ben put his left arm around her gently kissing her hair.

2003, Sydney  
Ben woke suddenly wondering what had woken him and why he felt the way he did, he’d got drunk the night before to dull the pain. Then it hit him, today was the day. Claudia was getting married today.  
On the table in front of him, his phone rang.  
"Hi. I'm sorry... Can I come in? I'm outside" Claudia said via the phone.  
"Sure I'll let you in" Ben got up to answer the door to her.  
Claudia walked passed him quickly.  
"I'm sorry I don't know why I'm here, I had to see you" She was pacing, agitated.  
“It’s OK" Ben looked at her. His resolve broke. "Please don't do this today. Please don't marry him." He pleaded her.  
"Leave Fran and I won't" she replied.  
"I can't leave her."  
"I can't be the other woman any more. Please don't ask me to be. Please come to the wedding" Her voice was shaking with emotion. Tears pooled in her eyes.   
Yeah you bastard you’ve done this to her. Ben told himself.  
“No I can't. I can't pretend that he hasn't stolen you from me. I love you" Ben was almost in tears now.  
"That used to be enough" Claudia said her voice soft.  
Ben stepped closer to her. This was so painful to be this close to her. He could smell her perfume the one he'd bought her, after she’d mentioned she liked the smell, a few years earlier. This was hell.   
"Bye Ben" she left without saying anything.  
Ben felt his own tears pouring down his face now. He slumped down to the floor as he heard her car pull away.  
"Fucking idiot" Ben yelled at himself. "You fucking idiot"  
Sobs wracked his body.  
He sat there on the floor of the hall for several hours, the tears had dried. Ben looked at his watch. She’s leaving her’s now. He thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.

CHAPTER EIGHT. 

*March. Vancouver, 2005*

"I'm just glad to see a friendly face." Claudia smiled. She sat next to Ben in the pub.  
"Me too" Ben replied. He was trying not to remember the sound if her moaning his name, the feel of her skin against his, the smell of her, the way she kissed him, her taste.  
The pub was getting busy. No one was taking any notice of Ben and Claudia getting close again.  
Ben was telling her about an injury he'd gotten the last week he'd been in London with his kids.  
"Ow" Claudia laughed as he described what had happened.  
Ben could feel his heart pounding quickly at the sound of her laugh. He missed her so much. Her laugh had that affect on him more so when he was the one making her laugh. He missed that too.  
"Anyway I only got a scratch" he said.  
"Aww poor Ben" She smiled. "You wanna go somewhere quieter?" She asked him.  
"Sure" he said. Her smile always undid him; he’d do anything for her smile.  
They walked out the pub along the harbour. The moon was out and reflecting on the still water. It was very romantic.  
They reached the hotel that Claudia was staying at for the short time she was there.  
"You wanna come in for coffee" She asked him. 'Please say yes'  
"Yeah, sure" Ben said following her inside 

Sitting, talking for several more hours. It was almost two am before Ben went to leave.  
"I'm really glad you’re happy now. That's the only thing I ever wanted for you." He said 'No that's a lie I hate it that you’re not mine. I love you' he mentally told her.  
He moved to kiss her goodbye. They both felt it. Chemistry they still had it.  
'Shit. He smells so good' Claudia thought. Before she could stop herself. Her arms were around his neck. Their lips connected deeply. Ben dropped his coat on the floor and pushed her against the wall, deepening the kiss.  
Ben kissed her sweet spot only he knew about just below her ear. She moaned loudly and he went back to kissing her deeply.  
Claudia could feel Ben’s erection in his boxers she moved against him and he gasped her name erotically.  
“Babe. You’re sure?" he asked  
"Want you. I've missed you." She replied.  
She was already undoing his pants quickly. He was helping her own clothes to come off.  
She had the pink lace bra and thong on. The one that was done up at the front with a bow. The one he loved to take off her.  
He carried her over to the large soft bed.  
He now only had his boxers on. And his erection was hurting with wanting her badly.  
She was dressed only in the bra and thong.  
She lay on her back as they kissed again deeply.  
Their hands were over each other again. How could something so right be so wrong  
"I've missed you so much" she told him as he slowly kissed her toned stomach.  
"I've missed you too. So much. I hated the way we left it last time. You are everything to me, and never will be, second to her. I love you Claudia "He said  
"I love you too Ben" She gasped at the feeling of Bens erection against the inside of her legs.  
"I want this to be great for you" He told her softly as she took off her thong. He took off his boxers now.  
"It’s always amazing with you Ben." She kissed him again as he moved back up her body to the bra. And that bow that was just below her breasts.  
He took one of the silk ties in his teeth and pulled. The bra fell off her shoulders. She threw it onto the floor; she flipped them over so she was on top. Claudia straddled him as they kissed softly again. Ben felt her slide onto him. They both moaned at the feeling of being connected like this again.  
"Fuck" Claudia gasped breathlessly as Ben kissed her neck. She began to move slowly.  
"We will babe. "Ben felt her smile against his neck as she began to moan his name in between gasps and sighs.  
"Ben... I'm so close." She said as Ben had moved them over so he now lay on top. The pleasure was deeper. Every thrust was echoed by both Ben and Claudia's erotic moaning loudly.  
“Gonna come babe" Ben said as he could feel she too was on the edge of a big climax.  
"So am I"  
They kept eye contact as they both came. It felt more than just sex.  
Kissing gently they melted into each other.

******

 

*March, LA, 2007*  
Claudia needed to pee, again. Swearing under her breath she stood slowly. For the past few months she and Ben had been trying for a second baby. So far nothing. Two days earlier she had begun to feel sick, like she had done with her first.  
Claudia had decided not to say anything to Ben, just in case. But she was late, she felt sick all the time, tired. All the symptoms she had had when she was pregnant the first time. Or maybe it was that take-away we had for dinner last night, she wondered to herself.  
Claudia heard the front door open then close.  
“Honey I’m back” Ben’s voice called out making her smile. He always says that when he gets home.  
“In here, be out in a sec” Claudia called back. Washing her hands.  
She found him in the doorway to their son’s room, watching the young boy sleep. Claudia put her arms around Ben’s waist with her hands under the shirt he had on. She kissed his shoulder.  
“You’re feeling better” Ben quietly and with a smile.  
Claudia nodded.  
“How is he?” Ben asked.  
“Bad cold” Claudia said.  
(Two Days Later)  
Claudia couldn’t look at the test, Ben had to. Ben glanced at it, not giving anything away he walked over to her. Kneeling down on the floor Ben lifted up her top she had on, gently placed a kiss on her flat stomach.  
“Hello baby, it’s daddy.” Ben said to her stomach.  
“It’s positive?” Claudia looked down at him. “I’m pregnant” Ben nodded beaming up at her. They hugged.  
Later that evening, their son sat sleeping on her lap as Claudia lent against Ben, his arms around them both.  
Ben carried their son off to his own bed for the night. After he went looking for Claudia, who stood in the kitchen looking playfully at him.  
“You wanna try for twins?” Claudia beamed.  
“I don’t think it works like that.” Ben smiled as she pulled him to her.  
“Show me” She said playfully.  
“OK” Ben lifted her into his arms and carried her off to their room.

*2007. November.*  
Claudia shook Ben awake.  
"What's wrong" he asked her.  
"Started" Was all she said she was breathing deeply.  
Ben shot out of bed quickly, hitting his toe on the side of their bed. He was awake now. Their second baby was on his way.  
He held her hand as the midwife was making sure the birthing pool was ready.  
"You’re doing great. You've only sworn once" he smiled.  
"Fuck it hurts" She said as a contraction hit her.  
"OK that's two"  
She managed to swot his arm in between deep breaths.  
“It’s ready now, you OK to get in Claudia" her midwife asked her. She nodded that she was.  
Ben, now in shorts he'd worn for surfing, was in the water helping Claudia into the pool.  
"How's the pain Claudia" The midwife asked.  
"Eleven" Came the reply.  
"OK the next contraction you can push."  
Moments later Ben felt Claudia grip is hands as she pushed.  
"You’re doing so great honey. Almost there" Ben said gently "I love you so much"  
"I love you too" she said through gritted teeth as she pushed again.  
The baby took his first breath and cried loudly.  
"You did it. "Ben was a mess. "He's so ..." He was choked up.  
"Perfect" Claudia finished for him. She too, had tears of joy on her face. "I love you" she said to Ben.  
"I love you too babe. Hey big guy" Ben turned to their almost two year old son who had been in the other room during the birth  
"Can I have that little box in your pocket now please" Ben asked the small boy who nodded and gave his daddy the small box. "I wanted to do this at his birth but I didn't get the chance to. Claudia black will you marry me?" Ben now held a small engagement ring.  
"Yes Ben Browder I will" she held out her left hand and Ben slipped on the ring. "I never thought you'd ask" she teased him. 

They kissed, laughing softly at the ' yuck' noise their eldest son made.

*Present day*

Ben lay looking at his wife of almost six years.  
"Stop watching me sleep Mr Browder" Claudia's voice made him feel like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
"Nope" Ben replied. He laughed as she tackled him onto his back then layed on top of him kissing his chest and begin to move down his body.  
"When have you got to be a work for?" he asked as she disappeared under the covers and into the darkness.  
"Not till ten" she breathed  
Shit, she was right there hovering over his erection. "Got plenty of time yet"  
It was still dark outside  
"Oh god babe" he moaned as she licked the tip.  
"Fuck I love being married to you" Claudia did it again. "Mr Browder"  
"I love being married to you too. Mrs Black-Browder" Ben gasped at the feeling of her taking him fully into her mouth. " fuck"


	9. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Claudia reflect on their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I held this back from the story originally. I wasn't sure about it.
> 
> This takes place two days after the last piece in the story.
> 
> Just a bit of fluff.  
> Enjoy

Ben poured out two glasses of wine as his wife sat down on the sofa.

"Boys asleep?"  
Claudia nodded. Taking the glass he passed her.

Ben sat next to her his arms around her. She layed her head against his shoulder.

"Trying to get me drunk?" She teased as she sipt from her glass.  
"You know me too well" He smiled, nudging her lightly curled blonde hair away from her cheek with his nose and kissing her softly.

She was quiet tonight and that worried him.

"Penny for your thoughts"

"Just remembering the first time we met"

"Damn that was along time ago" He smiled.  
"Mmmhmm, changed my life" Claudia said.  
"Mine too" Ben smiled " You in those tight jeans, that tight top and damn baby those boots"

"Hey that was the fashion back in the 90's" Claudia shuddered. "Thank god the fashion changed"

"I don't know I kinda liked that chick look"  
"As apposed to the all-clad-in-black-leather look" Claudia laughed softly  
That's better. Ben thought

"Well not that I didn't LOVE the way your butt looks in leather" Ben whistled.

"Right answer. But sadly since having our sons I've lost most of that"

"Rubbish. Nope. Not possible. Never!" Ben snorted.

Claudia laughed deeply turning to face him with a smile of her face.

She kissed him softly but deeply. Making him groan.  
She could always do that to him.

"Remember when our youngest called you sexy after he saw that poster of you as Aeryn" Ben said "Gotta agree babe. Damn fine. You still are smoking hot" 

Claudia smiled as Ben nuzzled her neck with his lips. Her heart beated quicker.

"Want a refill?" He asked  
"Better not. Got filming in the morning"

"How's Containment going?"  
"Loving it. Great to be back on a series set again" Claudia smiled "Weird not having you there though" making Ben laugh.

"Really?" He asked.  
Claudia nodded.  
"Could always get a guest spot. you know" He smiled.

"Maybe"

 

End.


End file.
